


Dude WTF

by yutabelbet



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, School lol, Semi-Public Sex, This is something straight out of porn, Toilet blowjob, johnny has a big dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-02-13 07:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12979455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutabelbet/pseuds/yutabelbet
Summary: Jaehyun finds himself kneeling in front of a stranger after he absent-mindedly complimented the said guy's dick.





	1. The encounter

**Author's Note:**

> you're gonna hate me for this lmao

Jaehyun doesn't like going to their department's toilets. It's not that it's dirty or full of clogged up bowls, no, it's just that it's always full of people that need to either empty their urinary bladder or unload their dump. He doesn't know if and why students from different departments seriously take their time just to pee in their toilets, he just knows that whatever the reason for it is that he can't relate.

Or he can, really, because he finds himself walking towards the toilets of the Engineering Department? Business Department? He doesn't even know which part of the campus he's in now, it wasn't really close to his next class (it was the 'corner' toilets that nobody goes to) but he thinks if nothing weird happens and if he walks fast enough, his perfect attendance won't be tainted by a single red L on his record.

But of course, something weird needs to happen, or rather someone.

He pushed the door open, producing loud creaking noises that echoed through empty the closed space, he was expecting the room to look creepy, but no, it was really clean and well lit, it was so quiet too that he can hear his own footsteps while he walked across the room. Checking his phone before unzipping his fly, he still has sixteen minutes before his next class start. Walking over to their department building would take quite some time but he thinks he can manage.

He unzipped his jeans and took his dick out, freeing the not so little creature after being contained for hours. Feeling the cold air hit his dick, he let out a sigh, it has been a long day and little Jaehyun has been packed for too long. He stared at his limp white dick while watching the lemonade-coloured liquid shoot out his cock that's been filling his bladder for the whole day. It was relatively quiet, can hear nothing but his piss streaming down the urinal in front of him. He wouldn't usually go for a urinal, stalls were always his first choice, he's not a prude, or shy of his member (he reckons his size is above average), it's just he's really not into showing his dick to strangers, not that people will look but still, but knowing that no one would come to the abandoned facility, he just went for it.

 _'Shaw shawty give me whip, whiplash, shawty give me whip, whiplash'_ He hummed, while bobbing his head, matched with the way he waved his dick up and down. He loved that song, he thinks the second rap verse is iconic but funny at the same time, and he always tried to reach the vocalist's high note but cracks as soon as he tries. You can say that he's reaching.

He wasn't near anywhere from being done, he can weirdly tell that his bladder is only half way empty when a shadow loomed over his entire body. His heart stopped beating for a second, initially thinking it was a ghost and was ready to scream, but he was more surprised when he looked over just to see a tall boy, really tall, the guy was at least one head taller than him, unzipping his fly, ready to take a piss. Jaehyun was already tall, being shorter than someone somehow irked him, and made him feel hot and turned on. He always had a thing for taller guys.

But of course, he looked away - he wanted privacy while he's pissing all this time so checking out some stranger's dick would make him feel like a total hypocrite - before the guy could even pull out his little member.

_Little? The guy is over 6 feet tall Jaehyun, little must definitely be the last fucking word to describe it_

Damn, right. Why was he even thinking of the guy's dick? He liked cocks ....... sometimes. He liked asses better. He wasn't the one to take it, but with the right dick, he'll accept it inside him wholeheartedly.

So it got him curious. There were three urinals, and he's glad he took the one in the middle, making it easier for him to check the guy's dick out. He tried not to move his head while looking to the side, because that'll just make it too obvious, so he just shifted his eyeballs sideways, trying to shape the said guy's dick using his peripheral. And as expected, expectations exceeded, to be honest, it was huge, massive, big, you fucking name it. His eyes enlarged at the sight, but quickly focusing his sight back to his dick, which was slowly, slowly getting harder every second.

 _'HURRY THE FUCK UP'_ He screamed inside his head. If only he took the time to fucking piss while he was on lunch break, he would've avoided this dangerous situation. Call him dramatic but he knows when he wants something, he wouldn't be able to stop himself, and right now, he wants this guy's dick, so bad.

"A- CHOO!!" Jeahyun felt like he broke some bones in his neck after twisting his head to the side, quickly looking over at the man that just sneezed, while his dick was out, pissing.

And oh my holy eggplants candy canes fishing rods. It really is massive.

"Dude, what the fuck?" Snapping his head up to look at the enraged man beside him. Wow, the guy seemed much taller when Jaehyun looked him straight in the eye.

"Huh?" Utter confusion plastered all over Jaehyun's face, which was a complete contrast to the guy's crumpled face in front of him. He's done pissing, which he just realised, he broke the eye contact with the guy to put his cock back inside his jeans and undies but was forcefully stopped when his arm was suddenly around the stranger's grip.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" The guy said with a nod, and oh god, Jaehyun was scared and aroused at the same time, wishing that the tight grip around his arm was around his cock instead.

"Dude get off," Jaehyun stubbornly said, pulling his hand away from the guy's hold, but the keyword is he tried, this guy's grip is strong as fuck. He feels more blood rush to his cock, faster now, filling his dick up with desire. Was he actually turned on by what's happening? "Are you fucking serious right now? I don't even know you, get your hands off."

"Yeah, I'm goddamn serious." The stranger taking a step closer to Jaehyun, which emphasised the difference of their sizes more, both in height and down there. "You think you can just deliberately check my dick out, and fucking comment on my size and just get away with it?" He finished with a scoff.

Jaehyun looked nothing but terrified, yeah he's always been a reaction queen. But what the hell? Jaehyun wanted to hear what the guy said again, but he didn't need to ask, because it echoed in his head.

O m g, he said the words out loud.

"It really is massive."

Can the ceiling somehow open up and swallow him whole? He doesn't know if his blood rushed upwards or downwards, with his cheeks were flushing with red and his cock slowly coming to life.

And what's making this whole thing more embarrassing and arousing is that both of their dicks are still out. He needs to hide his semi boner now, it would be 10 more times embarrassing if he got fully hard in front of a stranger that has his massive dick out.

"Cat got your tongue huh?"

"No dude listen, I didn't mean to, you know, look, you're just so tall, and long, and so I thought maybe, I check it out, yeah, sorry about that." He felt something hard hit his back just soon as he finished mumbling. He didn't even realise that the stranger was pushing him back one step at a time. The guy's face was blank, but because they were now at the farthest side of the room, the guy was against the light which caused a shadow to form all over his face, which only gave him a colder and scarier vibe. Sexy.

And not to mention, the guy was g.o.r.g.e.u.s. His facial structure was really pronounced; cheekbones, nose, and jaw. Thick red lips, thick brows, thick everything. And oh god, not to mention, his eyes were captivating, they were like spears that pierced through Jaehyun, filling up both his heart and dick.

His arms, fuck, bulging out of the folded short sleeved button up Hawaiian shirt he was wearing. Top three buttons undone, revealing half of what could be the sexiest pair of collarbones Jaehyun had seen. Also, he couldn't help but notice the little cleft on his chest, how fucking bloated his tiddies must be. Hugging his legs tightly was a pair of ripped black jeans, and black snickers to finish off his fuckboy look. He's definitely fully turned on now, he wants the stranger.

"Done checking me out cutie?" The stranger grabbed Jeahyun's other hand, pinning both of his wrists over his head.

"In your dreams dude, let go." Jaehyun kept his head straight. Getting caught was much more embarrassing than he thought. He tried to break away from the guy's grip but for the second time, he failed.

"You'll miss the chance of sucking this dick if I do tho ..... so?" The stranger said, quirking his right eyebrow up with a sexy smirk formed on his lips.

Jaehyun's eyes bulged out. Was he that easy to read? And damn, he wasn't expecting this plot twist.

"Uhm w- what do you mean?" Of course, he'll keep playing innocent. He can't just drop down to his knees and suck the guy's dick, he doesn't even know his name. Though he wants to.

The guy's grip around Jaehyun's wrist loosened, thank god, but then Jaehyun shudders as he felt a warm hand against touch his jaw, which felt like a hot iron burning his skin.

Slowly, the hand traveled down his neck, caressing his milky skin softly, down to his chest, tracing his torso languidly, reaching his stomach that was covered with his abs, which put a smirk to the stranger's face.

"I mean ...... this" The guy took a step closer to him, taking over the littlest of Jaehyun's personal space that separated him from the guy.

The stranger's hand went further down his body. Jaehyun gulps, body jerking, as the guy's hand finally reached his half hard cock.

The stranger pushed his hips forward, not leaving any space between both of their dicks before he grabbed both of their dicks on his hand.

_Holy shit. He's holding both of our dicks together._

His brain stopped functioning when he looked down, the sight of his milk-coloured dick against that stranger's tanned one seemed so erotic that his dick is almost fully hard now.

The guy moved his face closer, lips hovering just above Jaehyun's ears.

"Enjoying this huh cutie?" Even if Jaehyun can't see his face, he's sure that the guy had a smirk on his lips.

Jaehyun hooked his free arm over the guy's shoulder, the guy's voice sounded dangerously sexier. If not for his other wrist that was being pinned on the wall, he would've fallen on his knees already.

"Oh my god, fuck." Jaehyun rasped out as the stranger started stroking their dicks gently, with the other's dick getting harder each second that passes.

"Feels good?" Why does the stranger need to look straight into Jaehyun's eyes while talking? It just makes it harder for Jaehyun to control himself when those deep brown eyes keep on ogling his face.

"N- no." Jaehyun huffed using all the composure left on him.

The stranger looked down while giving off a short chuckle before meeting Jaehyun in the eye.

"No? But your cute dick's leaking so hard." A hint of mocking found in the stranger's voice. This is the only time Jaehyun would accept this kind of comment about his member, his dick is definitely not cute, but it does look cute when it's next to this guy's monster dick.

"Fuck you."

"Not now babe, I don't have a condom in me."

The guy pulled his hands away from their dicks for a second, giving Jaehyun time to take in some air to breath, he didn't realise that he's been holding his breath all this time and fuck, both he and his dick feels so stuffed and suffocated. There's literally no space between him and the stranger, and it feels weird for him.

You can say that he has a healthy sex life, getting laid at least once a week, twice when one of his friends invites him over for a party (which happens like every Saturday), so being this close to someone, skin to skin, dick to dick, isn't really new for him. But this, this guy, it almost feels intimate with him, even if Jaehyun can't think straight; thoughts all over the place, he can still clearly feel how wild his heart is beating inside his chest right now. It's beating so loudly that he can hear the _dug dug_ echoing inside his head. Wow, this guy really messed him up - mentally, physically, and spiritually (he's not religious but he thinks he can worship that dick all day and night).

"Maybe I can fuck that pretty mouth though hm?" The stranger bit his bottom lip, eyes painted with lust.

Jaehyun feels even more light headed as the guy let's go of his other wrist, both hands sneaking inside his jeans, reaching down to his ass cheeks, groping the flesh tightly.

He's ready to combust, the guy even started grinding on him, their dicks rubbing each other slowly.

"If you want." Fuck resisting Jaehyun thought, the moment he laid his eyes on that cock, he knew what he wanted, so what's the point of denying himself?

The guy halted his movements, seemed like he was taken aback by Jaehyun's response.

"Wait what?" He clasped his arms around the taller guys neck, bringing their faces together. The guy's hot breath melting his lips.

"I said I'd let you fuck my mouth." Jaehyun breathed shakily, with his half-lidded eyes that were filled with seduction - which he knows works for every guy when he's asking for it.

He decides that it's time to be bold.


	2. The Sucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun becomes a bit more bold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally IT'S HERE
> 
> ps most of the italised parts are Jahyun's own thoughts. Enjoy~

Jaehyun doesn't consider himself a fuckboy or a slut. Yes, he sleeps around a lot, but it's not like he seduces people to sleep with him, hell, he doesn't even plan on getting laid most of the time he does. It just happens that he's a real eye candy, and that most of the students on the parties he goes to are either in need of stress relieving sex or sex stories of them taking THE Jung Jaehyun to their bed. He doesn't like initiating, but if someone shows interest in him (which is like everyone, anywhere, anytime), he'll grab the opportunity presented in front of him.

BUT when he wants someone, which rarely happens, he'll do everything in his power to get what he wants.

That's why he ended up here, caged between the arms of unknown man in the corner of a room miles away from everyone (not really but it feels like that).

"I said I'd let you fuck my mouth." Jaehyun breathed shakily, with his half-lidded eyes that were filled with seduction - which he knows works for every guy when he's asking for it. He pulled him closer, dicks pressing against each other. He can barely keep his composure, Jaehyun feels like he's drunk or high, his mind couldn't even form reasonable thoughts, it's like a puddle of images in his mind right now, a puddle full of thick lips, dark hair, bulging arms, broad chest, with a massive picture of this guy's big dick in the middle.

Jaehyun felt the stranger's body loosen up, probably getting over the initial shock from his sudden change in demeanor. God, he shouldn't have acted like he was so against the idea, now this guy's gonna think that he's an easy fuck.

_Well, you kinda are, hoe._

The guy is now leaning on Jaehyun's forehead, his face undeniably _close_ to Jaehyun's.

"Hm, I'd love that. But let me taste those pretty lips first." 

Jaehyun couldn't even respond as the guy's lips are already pressing into his. He slowly shut his eyes close, soaking up the warm sensation of the guy's lips against his. Then he felt something wet touch his bottom lip, which was his cue to part his lips so that the stranger can gain entrance to his mouth. The stranger pressed his mouth further and harder inside Jaehyun, his teeth hitting Jaehyun's, tongue moving wildly inside. Jaehyun tried to kiss him back, sucking and licking around the stranger's mouth, but no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't keep up on how hard the guy was kissing him. 

Soon Jaehyun felt the lack of breath, pushing the guy away to catch some air. 

"Calm down big boy." Jaehyun murmured playfully between his attempt of catching his breath.

"I can barely hold myself back from you babe." The stranger now looking more dazed every second that passes.

"Yeah? I can tell someone's getting really excited." Jaehyun teased, hand reaching down for the stranger's massive hard cock, giving it a few slow strokes before he flipped their positions over so the stranger is now leaning against the wall.

He gave the guy a quick kiss on the cheek and smiled sweetly before sinking down to his knees.

_Time to test your limits Jung Yoonoh._

Being face to face with the stranger's dick is a whole new world from just looking at it. 

Jaehyun leaned closer to the guy's erection, eyeing the mighty length. 

"You sure you want this in your mouth baby boy?" Jaehyun looked up to the guy, which now has a smirk on his lips. 

"What's your name?" Jaehyun asked, finally reaching for the dick, grabbing it at the base and slowly dragged his palm along the underside of it, tracing every bulging vein that he passes by.

"Thought you'd never ask, Youngho Seo, but just call me Johnny."

"So this is little Johnny right here?" Jaehyun murmured to himself, giving the tip a quick short kiss.

"Excuse you but he's not little."

"Right, he's definitely not little .... I'm Ju-"

"Jung Jaehyun, yes." You can say that Jaehyun was a little bit shocked from the interruption. How come this stranger knows his name? He doesn't recall himself meeting him anywhere, this is definitely the first time they've met and he's pretty sure he hasn't mentioned his name throughout this ..... what ever this is they're doing.

"Are you a creep? Oh my god, don't tell me you actually waited for this chance to corner me? Without anyone around? You goddamn stalker." He was ready to stand up and leave the hell out of that place ASAP - _not really, he's just being dramatic_ \- but the stranger apparently didn't think so and grabbed his wrist, stopping him from getting up from his knees.

"God, no, I'm not a stalker, I'm too sexy for that. It's just that if you didn't know, you're really famous, I think everyone in campus would know who you are. And we've been to multiple parties together, we just don't have the same circle of friends so yeah, we've never really met."

Jaehyun narrowed his eyes at the stranger, he still isn't fully convinced that this Johnny guy is not his stalker. But he's right, he's too hot to be considered as one.

"And just fucking hurry up and start sucking, all this talking is killing my boner right now." Johnny reached for Jaehyun's head and ran his fingers through his brown locks, grabbing his hair slightly, slowly pushing Jaehyun's head into his erection.

Jaehyun opened his mouth, welcoming the impressive length inside his wet cave and stopped there to lap at the head with his tongue, tasting the bittersweet precum that keeps on forming at Johnny's tip. His head didn't move an inch, savoring the hardness of the half length dick inside his mouth first, before he pulled his mouth away to catch some breath in. 

Johnny's head lulled back and hit the wall as Jaehyun's hot breath clouded all over his dick, with Jaehyun's soft palms continually jerking his length off.

"We don't have time to slack off babe." Jaehyun heard Johnny basically command as he felt the older boy's hand grab his strands and pushed him towards his cock. 

"Fuck!" Johnny mewled, tightening his grip around Jaehyun's hair. He knows the poor boy under him has a limit but Jaehyun doesn't seem to mind as he keeps on penetrating the younger boy's mouth slowly. The sounds that Jaehyun's throat makes drives him crazy. It's so erotic, the sight of the Jung Jaehyun, lips red around his thick cock, his cute mouth taking him in straight down to his throat. He never imagined how fucking good it would be but now that he's here, he doesn't want this to end. He can watch the younger, dropped on both knees taking his whole cock, forever. 

Never in Johnny's life has anyone been able to down his whole dick in one go, that's why he swore that he'll wife the first person that'll be able to. And fuck, he definitely wasn't expecting that moment to happen now.

"How was it?" Jaehyun huffed out as soon as he pulled out from Johnny's length, trying to catch his breath. 

"Fucking amazing ..... again."

Seconds passed and Johnny's dick is back inside him, filling his mouth, which he didn't stop at and continued to penetrate his throat.

"Open your eyes babe, look at me." Yeah, all this time his eyes has been shut, because _duh_ , doesn't matter how good it actually feels having a huge dick down your throat, it makes him feel less ashamed with his eyes closed. _And the lights are so fucking bright it's blinding me._

But still, he can't deny how sexy and hard Johnny's tone sounded so he doesn't have any choice but to obey.

He fluttered his eyes open, greeted by Johnny's half lidded eyes looking straight into him. 

"You're doing so great babe, taking all of my cock into that pretty little mouth of yours, fuck I wanna ravage your throat so bad." 

Johnny's grip loosened, Jaehyun taking the chance to pull away from the raging dick to put some more air back into his lungs.

"Why don't you?" He rasped out, voice sounding rugged from his throat being used.

And fuck, that was the best and worst question Jaehyun has asked his entire life.

Tears started to pool on Jaehyun's eyes, Johnny's dick hitting the back of his throat after pushing his hard cock into Jaehyun in one smooth move, causing the younger boy to gag.

Johnny's pubic hair were tickling Jaehyun's nose, so everytime he breathes in, he's being filled with the older's scent, musky with a mix of strong shower gel.

Jaehyun didn't bother to count how long Johnny kept him down into his cock, he was sure it was more than ten seconds before his grip finally loosened and let go of his head, giving him a chance to catch his breath.

"Fuck- you good?" 

The younger only gave him a nod, not bothering to even use his voice because he knows how ugly it would sound after this, whatever _this_ shit is they're doing.

And Jaehyun saying that he's good doesn't mean he's ready to go again after literally a second of having time to breathe properly again, but Johnny, oh god Jaehyun thinks he's stupid that's why of course he doesn't get what Jaehyun means. 

_You really should stop being so goddamn dramatic._

Johnny slid his cock inside Jaehyun's mouth again, his length coated in Jaehyun's saliva which allowed him to push half of his length into Jaehyun's hot cave in one smooth thrust, poking the entrance of his throat.

"Open up for me babe." 

_Fuck you and your big dick Johnny Seo._

Jaehyun relaxed his throat, savouring Johnny's hard meat entering his throat. 

"Ugh fuck Jaehyun, so hot and tight....." Johnny panted out, eyes glued to the sight of every inch of his dick slowly disappearing into the younger boy's mouth. "I'm gonna - _fuck_ \- move n-now..."

_Fucking finally._

No matter how much Jaehyun wanted his throat to be stuffed with Johnny's dick, he sure wasn't ready for the real deal. 

Jaehyun slacked his jaw, getting ready for what's coming. He took a breath in, closing his eyes as Johnny's grip along his brown locks suddenly tightened. Johnny took control of their whole ordeal, bobbing Jaehyun's up and down into his huge hard cock.

Johnny's pace was slow at first, which Jaehyun was thankful for because he thinks that he would really choke to death if Johnny picked up his pace _read: Jaehyun being a drama queen AGAIN_.

But of course, Johnny Seo is stupid - _from Jaehyun's own words, because of course he wouldn't know that Johnny is not only gifted to have a huge organ down there but literally up there too. Johnny's literally quite big everywhere_ \- that's why Jaehyun definitely expected it when the older boy quickened his pace. Hips thrusting impatiently, cock intruding Jaehyun's throat in and out. 

Jaehyun's hard, because fuck, yes, the feeling of Johnny's hard dick gagging and choking him into oblivion is heavenly, but fuck, the sight of the older boy above him turns him on even more. Johnny's jet black undercut - _BITCH TELL ME THAT ISN'T THE SEXIEST HAIR EVER_ \- is disheveled and a damn mess, beads of sweat forming all over his sexy forehead, and his thick brows, oh god, furrowed. 

But those eyes, Johnny was only looking at him, like Jaehyun's the only that exists in his sight at that moment, and that makes him feel confident and proud and satisfied with himself. Not because he knows he's making the older boy feel good, but because he knows that Johnny appreciates him for who he is and not just because he's sucking Johnny's gigantic dick. _Weirdo already looking at me like that, we don't even know a single thing about each other except our names._

And yeah, no matter how much he sleeps around, Jaehyun still appreciates to be appreciated thank you very much.

"Ah! Fuck Jaehyun -" Johnny pulled away, panting. "So fucking good." 

Jaehyun shot his head back and started coughing, damn, he can feel the burn on his throat now that Johnny's dick is out. He was about to wipe his drippy mouth when Johnny cupped his face with his massive hands, caging Jaehyun's face inside. 

_WHAT_

"You okay babe?" The older boy whispered as he leaned down, ogling Jaehyun's face.

_TOO CLOSE_

Jaehyun nodded, too stunned on what's happening right now.

Its not supposed to be like this, it's ...... it's too intimate for him. Johnny Seo, stupid Johnny, he's not supposed to make Jaehyun feel like this. Jaehyun's sure that he's not attracted to Johnny, not that _way_ atleast, only to his dick, YES, he's exclusively attracted to his dick. This is dangerous territory for him.

And yeah, Jaehyun's definitely not dying, about to tho, goddamn Johnny just brushed his hair up for him, freeing his forehead from the strands that sticked to the surface because of his sweat. Jaehyun swears that Johnny is not supposed to be this gentle, he's got such a massive dick and body, being this gentle just creates confusion inside him.

"I'll keep going, yeah?" Johnny asked, raising an eyebrow at him as he straightened his body again, placing his dick in front of Jaehyun's lips.

"Yea- hnngg" 

He takes it back, Johnny is definitely not gentle. The cunt just pushed his dick past the younger boy's wet entrance without warning. _And what's up with this fucker interrupting me? Not him this time but his damn horse dick, fucking great._

And yeah, all the gentleness in Johnny vanished, his pace started out wild, now fucking into the younger boy's tight mouth. 

The slick sound of Johnny's hard cock penetrating his throat is all they can hear, and his occasional gagging, which puts Johnny back into the real world and slows his pace down .... a bit. 

But see, Jaehyun's not only one basically whipped for the other at this moment, Johnny, oh the ever great Johnny, thinks he can stay in this moment forever - but not really because let's face it he probably won't last another 10 seconds if he keeps this pace up. 

The boy under him is a mess, and the fact that he's the reason behind it does something to the non existent butterflies in his stomach. 

Jaehyun is beautiful, even when his brown hair is messed up, lips swollen and red, cheeks wet from the mix of tears and sweat, and even with spit dripping out of his mouth, he thinks Jaehyun is beautiful, and he thinks that he's fucked, because one, this was only supposed to be a one time thing, a casual fuck - they didn't even fuck but still - so definitely no reason why he feels like he wants to have a connection with Jaehyun, if they don't already have it. He wants to do this to the younger boy over and over again. Not just because it makes him feel good, but because he can definitely feel something different, something much more than pleasure while they're together. And second, yeah, he now thinks that Jaehyun is probably the most beautiful person and he wouldn't want to let go of him anytime soon.

Johnny's pace went wild again, wilder this time. 

"Fuck, J- Jaehyun, ah ..... fuck, babe, c- .. coming!" The older boy practically screamed, _embarassing_.

Jaehyun's nails digged into Johnny's thighs as he gripped them tighter as soon as he guessed Johnny would pull away, probably realising that he would be decent enough not to come inside the throat of a person he just met. But no, Jaehyun did not endure all that mouth fucking just to get cummed at on his goddamn face, _and that would just be a hassle to clean._

__"Fucking ... ahhh Jae!"_ _

__After a few more thrusts, three exactly, Jaehyun finally felt Johnny's cum filling up his throat, mouth overflowing with the older boy's semen. It was hot, and thick, and he loved it. Johnny pulled his head off away from his dick slowly, Jaehyun sucking on the tip before letting go completely. He swallowed every drop that he could, yet he still couldn't stop some of it from dripping out of his mouth. And yes, he's looking straight into Johnny - that looks stunned and soulless at the moment - while doing all that, he knows he looks like a fucking cum slut, but he doesn't mind, he likes teasing Johnny like this._ _

__Johnny's mind went blank at the younger boy's action, Jaehyun really let him shoot his load inside his throat - man that throat does God's work - and even played with his load with his tongue. Fuck, he's definitely not letting go of this boy now._ _

__"That was fucking amazing, you were amazing babe." Johnny breathes out, voice filled with admiration._ _

__Jaehyun, feeling a bit dazed too, now feels the toll of their whole ordeal on his body. His knees hurts from kneeling an the tiled floor for the whole time, his leg muscles were feeling the exhaustion too, and not to mention, his throat fucking hurts._ _

__"Awwww, god I'm so sore." He basically whispered because his voice barely came out._ _

"You good?" Jaehyun just rolled his eyeballs even if his eyes were shut. _This dumbass is really asking me if I'm good, I just got fucked by a monster dick in the throat of course I'm good!_

__"Water?"_ _

__"M' fine."_ _

__"Want Strepsils?"_ _

Jaehyun shots his eyes open at this, _who the fuck brings Strepsils to school casually._

__"Why?" Johnny's brows furrowed at the question at the question._ _

__"Why do you bring Strepsils? To school?"_ _

__"Ah, they're not with me, they're at my room, can you walk?"_ _

__Oh. OH._ _

__Jaehyun smiles internally. Evil smiles._ _

_Get Johnny dick up my ass mission: [COMMENCE]_

"Yeah, of course -" He lied, _anything for that dick bitch_ "- just give me a second." Smiling sweetly to the older boy.

__"Uhm, do you need help with that?" Johnny pointingly looks into his still erect dick._ _

__God take him now._ _

__"No, I'm just going to fix myself, wait for me outside, I mean, if you want."_ _

__"Yeah of course, I'd love to." And with that Johnny walks out, leaving him alone in the room._ _

__Jaehyun thinks about what the fuck just happened, and he also thinks about how lucky of a bitch he is because out of all days, he decided to clean himself down there last night. He's definitely gonna get that dick inside him again, and this time, he won't let go of it._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo woohoo! a bitch finally finished his fic. I don't know what to feel guys, half of this did not get saved so, you know, it really took me a long time to get back at it again. and school started so meh. 
> 
> hehe but I got one new comment today from a guest sksksksk nicknamed zhongjahui, so if you remember having a nickname like that just know that I finally got that motivation to complete this because of you so I thank you with all my heart <3 
> 
> I hope that you guys liked this T____T I'm definitely not trying to be funny and this is not supposed to be crack but it turned out like this. dsflkjskdj sorry if you were hoping for a hardcore explicit blowjob scene but it turned out like this aHhhhhhHHhhHHHh 
> 
> MY back hurts lol 
> 
> Thank you for reading!! LOVe you so much and support NCT's comeback hoes
> 
> Kudos comment hehehe SEND ME A DOT IN THE COMMENTS IT MAKES ME HAPPy + your thought mwwAAAAHHHH!!!
> 
> I love you all.
> 
> Let's all pray for the souls of every kid that lost their lives and their families in the Florida school shooting. Let's spread love and positivity. One step would not be enough to end all the violence and tragic things that's happening in our world today but if we act and speak together, we will definitely make a difference somewhere <3 Spread love!

**Author's Note:**

> this is completely inspired from this one p*rn vid I watched lol bye 
> 
> and if you don't like cliffhangers then rip omg im so sorry, this is supposed to be a one shot but one little devil told me I should just half it ajssjsjsjs and who knows i might makes this into 5 chaptered messy fic 
> 
> but fr the blowjob scene will be on the next chap TTTT
> 
> Leave me some love pls ;-;
> 
> Kudos and comments love youu!!


End file.
